In a work vehicle such as a tractor or a wheel loader, in order to improve efficiency of maintenance of an engine disposed in a front part of a traveling machine body, an open/close pivot axis is disposed at a rear part of an engine hood covering the engine so that the engine hood can swing about the open/close pivot axis. In addition, there is known a method for purifying exhaust gas discharged from a diesel engine by disposing a filter case housing a diesel particulate filter as the exhaust gas purification device (an exhaust gas post-processing device) in an exhaust gas path of the diesel engine and a catalyst case housing a urea selective reduction catalyst, and by introducing the exhaust gas into the filter case and the catalyst case (see, for example, Patent Document 1 or 2).